Eternal
by cienne
Summary: Their souls were bound to be together for all eternity. But what if someone wants to destroy that bond so that their souls never find each other ever again? KuraHiei, YusuHiei.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal**

ciennez

Disclaimer: Me no own Hiei. Me no own Kurama. Me no own anybody. Also the words appearing in italics are owned by Sandy Youko. They were from her fic titled 'Of Demon Bondage', a must read for every KuraHiei fanatic and may be familiar or a favorite to some of us. Sandy Youko, Oh Revered One, please don't kill me.

Prologue

_To have and to hold forever. Not even death will do us part._

Strong pale hands stroked his face with long fingers. Breaths warmed his face as thin lips touched his.

_I will go wherever you go, love you under every circumstance, even in sorrow or grief._

The lips nibbled and sucked at his. A wet, hot tongue made a trail across his cheeks down to his neck. The teeth gave playful bites at his jugular. A predator that caught his prey.

_If you die, my soul will follow you, and we'll both be born yet again to become lovers once more, for every existence to come._

A much larger frame covered his small body. A mist of long, silvery hair framed a pale but healthy strong face with golden eyes. He felt pleasure spread throughout his body, heat wherever their naked flesh touched and the lips that touched his seconds before smiled at him kindly.

_I bind my life, my soul, my body, my heart. I'd resign myself contently to hang on your words…_

Something hot and hard probed at his entrance. His breath caught as it touched something inside him that made him see sparks. He clung unto the larger body that made him loose his senses.

…_live on your breath, _

His vision started to swim from the pleasure, a hand grabbed his hip as their pace increased.

…_feel with your skin,_

Their lips met again, breaths shared as the heat and pleasure consumed them both.

…_dream through your eyes…_

Low whispers filled his ears that made skin tingle.

_My Fate shall be your Fate, too. My future, your future and nothing, not even time or the Gods, will ever separate us…_

Small, delicate hands, white as ivory, touched the silver hair, traced the smiling mouth. Larger hands held the smaller ones captive against pale cheeks. The face descended and lips touched once more.

_I give all I am to you…_

_Hiei…_

(……….)

He woke up with a sudden jerk, body damp with perspiration and the sexual pleasure lingering inside him.

His small pale hands rubbed at his face, confusion in the red eyes. It took him a few minutes to calm his racing heart and steady his breathing. His almond eyes glanced at the window and he groaned when he realized it was still dark outside.

That dream again. A silver haired man with golden eyes promising forever and making love with him.

Hiei sank back on bed and hugged his pillow, hiding his flushed face. He shivered as he remembered the large pale hands caressing every inch of his body, lips kissing his neck, his shoulders, his face.

Who is that guy? Hiei wanted to know.

A few minutes later, he was asleep again with dreams of a silver haired stranger holding him as they laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Hiei scowled as Yukina brushed his bangs up and away from his face. The older sibling giggled as she noticed Hiei's frown.

"You look so cute when you pout like that, Hi-chan."

"I'm not pouting." Hiei growled.

Yukina giggled, fixing Hiei's tie. "Don't be nervous. High school's a little different but…"

"I'm not nervous…" Hiei cut-off, looking away.

Yukina pinched his cheek. "What a cutie. Here, your bento."

Hiei rubbed his cheek as he took Yukina's carefully prepared bento. High school wasn't that exciting. School was school, whatever grade you're in.

Yukina grabbed his shoulders. "Are you really going to first day of your high school frowning like that?"

Hiei wrinkled his nose but eased up a bit.

"Hey, Hiei!"

The siblings turned as Yusuke, Hiei's childhood friend and enemy, jumped over their gate. "Ooh, the baby's still dressing?" Yusuke teased, winking at Yukina. "Don't worry, Yukina-nechan, I'll take care of Hiei-chan. I won't let the big, bad bullies bully him."

Hiei scowled at him. "Shut up."

Yukina giggled and pushed Hiei forward, gently. "Take care. Tell Kina-nechan what you did after school, okay?"

Hiei nodded. "Hn."

Yusuke waved, cheerily as they walked out the gate. "What's wrong with you?" he asked a bit too loudly, making Hiei cringe.

"It's the first day of high school!" Yusuke yelled, throwing his fists up. "We should be pumped!"

"Shut up." Hiei muttered.

The dark-haired youth continued hassling Hiei until they neared the bus stop. Hiei was used to Yusuke's non-stop chatter. They'd been friends since Hiei was five and Yusuke was six. Hiei rather liked Yusuke's energy. It made up for his taciturnity. He wasn't shy at all like Yusuke would like to say. He was just a bit reserved. Yusuke also keeps teasing him how he was a delicate flower in need of protection. Often, this made Hiei want to strangle him.

"Hey…!"

Hiei was brought out of his reverie as Yusuke nudged him. "What're you standing there for?"

The smaller youth blinked and realized the bus had arrived. He nodded at Yusuke and moved forward.

_To have and to hold…_

Hiei's head swam and he misjudged how far away the railing was. He was falling… falling…

A strong hand grabbed his shoulders in a loose embrace.

_Not even death will do us part…_

"Are you alright?" the voice was a strong alto. Hiei kept seeing red.

Yusuke pulled Hiei away, gently slapping his cheek. "Hey, Hiei. Are you alright?"

A few of the passengers stood up to see what the commotion was about.

"What the hell did you do?" Yusuke demanded the stranger.

"Ah, sorry. I thought he was dizzy and I…"

… _will go wherever you go…_

Hiei blinked a few times and shook his head to get over the sudden dizzy spell.

Green eyes were studying him in earnest. "Are you alright? I'm sorry… I didn't realize…"

Yusuke waved a hand at the stranger. "He's okay."

The bus driver was getting annoyed. "Hey! Get off if you're getting off! I'm gonna be late for the next stop."

Yusuke made a face. "Yeah, yeah." he muttered and turned to Hiei. "Can you walk?"

"I'm fine." Hiei said, flushing in embarrassment. What happened back there?

The redhead laid a hand on Hiei's arm. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital…?"

Yusuke waved him off again. "He's fine, didn't you hear?" he cut-off. "Get off already. There are other people coming."

The redhead tried to capture Hiei's gaze again but the young man was already sitting down.

"Just go." Yusuke said, which sounded like an order.

The redhead glanced at Hiei again and sighed. "Okay. Sorry." he apologized again before getting off the bus.

"The nerve of that guy…" Yusuke muttered as he sat down beside Hiei.

"Mm…" Hiei said, dazed.

Yusuke realized the redhead was staring at Hiei from where he stood. The youth held Hiei's face with both hands to make the younger man look at him.

Hiei glared at him, struggling a bit. "What…?"

"Are you okay? What happened back there? Did you have breakfast?"

Hiei pushed his hands away. "I'm fine! I just got… dizzy." he finished lamely and turned to the window. Surprised, Hiei realized that the bus had started moving again.

Yusuke was grinning again. "Ooh, is the baby now a mommy? Only pregnant girls get dizzy spells didn't you know?"

Hiei flushed. "I'm not a girl!"

Yusuke laughed and pinched his cheek. "You're really so cute, you know."

The younger youth slapped his hand away, pouting.

Yusuke continued grinning until Hiei had to smile in spite himself. "You're an ass."

"That's why I'm your friend."

(…………..)

Kurama gently closed the door to his mother's room. He had set out early for school that day but he got a call that his mother had collapsed and was rushed to the hospital. He had been worried too, but the doctor told him that his mother was just exhausted. Who wouldn't be? It would be the fifth time they had to move to a new city again. Shiori's job as a sales manager had them moving every year or two. Wherever sales were skyrocketing, Shiori had to be there.

The redhead sighed as he sat down the chair beside the bed. His mother's face was etched with worry even in sleep. There were deep lines and wrinkles that Kurama never noticed before. Shiori was always smiling and laughing, never complaining about her job and constantly grateful for Kurama's understanding.

Kurama held Shiori's hand and took a deep breath. He didn't really mind all the moving around. He never really made actual friends so there were none left behind. He thought he was a loner but the feeling of loneliness never left him. He had acquaintances and was popular in all the schools he'd been in but the more people he had around him, the feeling of being alone seemed to grow stronger. He secretly hoped that a new place would let him meet the people to make him people like he actually existed.

The redhead remembered that incident on the bus earlier that day. The teen with dark hair and red eyes. The pale face seemed so familiar but he couldn't grasp where and when they'd actually met before. The white starburst of hair was something definitely not new to him. He wanted to talk more to the teen that wasn't a stranger to him. But the other one kept cutting him off, the other guy with dark hair and brown eyes.

Were they… together?

Kurama's heart sank. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to the young stranger. Something seemed to draw him to the small oval face and the almond red eyes.

"…Musuko…"

Kurama was woken from his reverie as Shiori squeezed his hand.

"Kaasan…"

Shiori smiled. "You should be at school. It's your first day."

Kurama shook his head. "It's fine. The principal let me go. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." Shiori replied.

"The doctor said you need at least a week's rest."

"Oh, no. I'm really fine."

Kurama shook his head firmly. "And I told the doctor to let you stay here for another week to make sure you get your rest."

Shiori sighed. "Musuko…"

"Kaasan, you need your rest. I'll take care of the house and make sure it's livable when you get back."

"But…"

"I promise I won't make anyone pregnant while you're away. I won't do drugs and drink alcohol."

Shiori laughed at that making Kurama smile.

"And I promise not to sell your precious china collection."

Shiori opened her arms and Kurama moved in for a hug. "What will I ever do without you?"

Kurama laughed at that. "Promise me you'll follow the doctor's orders…"

The woman nodded. "I promise… and you keep your promise, too, okay?"

"Yes, Kaasan. You have my word."

Shiori smiled then finally noticed it. She pulled away gently to watch Kurama's face. "What's wrong, Shu-chan…?"

Kurama blinked in surprise. "Nothing, Kaasan. I'm fine."

Shiori traced his forehead. "Then why are there lines on your forehead. Are you worried about something?"

"Just worried about you…"

"It feels like something else…"

Kurama smiled and shook his head. "Maybe, Kaasan, but…"

"But…"

The redhead shook his head again. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Have you had breakfast yet?"

The older woman laughed. "I might have forgotten. I just woke up when you came in."

Kurama tsk-ed and stood up. "I'll go get us something to eat."

Shiori sat up. "What about school?"

Kurama's eyes brightened for a second before he smiled and shook his head. "It's fine, Kaasan. I'll go to school tomorrow." he said and walked out the door.

Shiori's eyebrows rose before she let out a hearty laugh. Could it be Kurama found someone this early? Someone that she would probably meet in the future as Kurama's special someone?

Kurama's mother sighed. How she wished what she was thinking to be true. She had seen Kurama grow up to be such a loner. Yes, he was friendly but it was as if he was just going through the motions of having fun with people his age. He had a lot of friends and was popular in school but she could see the barrier he had put around him, it was as if he had friends just to be normal. It hurt her to see Kurama's smiles not reaching his eyes… his heart.

Sometimes she would see his son, looking so distant but hopeful. As if he was waiting… for someone? His green eyes would be filled with so much longing it brought tears to her eyes to see him so lonely. As if his soul was longing for someone he could not see. In front of her, he was so cheerful, so filled with laughter and joy. But when he didn't know she was watching, his eyes would have that searching look and his sighs echoed his loneliness.

Shiori hoped and prayed that Kurama's thoughtfulness today was about this 'someone' he could not meet because he was here in the hospital with her. Kurama's eyes had been so bright when she mentioned school. She hoped he had finally found what his soul was calling for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternal**

cienne

**CHAPTER TWO**

Yusuke was grinning as he watched Hiei. The kid was still trying to get used to being in high school. Their good grades had let them get to a much better and much populated high school than their previous school and it … agitated Hiei.

Hiei was creature of habit, coupled with his shyness it was a bit hard for him to mingle and adapt especially if more people were involved.

Yusuke's grin widened as Hiei quickly stepped out of the way of a hurrying student. He glared after the kid, his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

Hiei turned at the older boy's laughter, if looks could kill Yusuke'd be dead by now.

"What…?" Yusuke said, looking innocent. Hiei had wanted to go home since they had the rest of the day off because of some teachers' meeting. Yusuke made Hiei wait by the gates.

Hiei shook his head. "I'm hungry."

The older teen stood up from his perch on the bench. "We can eat out…"

"There's pudding in the cafeteria…"

"It's crowded." Yusuke cut-off and began walking towards the gate.

"But, I want pudding…"

Yusuke stopped and shook his head, firmly. He held out his hand. "C'mon. My treat."

Hiei frowned but took Yusuke's hand.

The older teen was grinning again. "How 'bout ice cream? You want that?"

"Hn." Hiei nodded, he glanced back and tried to see if there were a lot of people in the cafeteria. He perked up as he saw, through the cafeteria windows, that there were barely any people in there. Hiei turned to Yusuke but the youth was gently pulling him along. The younger teen sighed. The pudding was really good in there, too.

(…………………………)

Kurama was getting frustrated. He didn't know if he was hungry or not but his feet kept on taking him to the cafeteria all day long. What was wrong with him? He had been wanting to finish his homework in the library but something kept bothering him and he didn't understand what it was. He had decided to go for a walk to clear his head but it kept leading him to the cafeteria.

A bit annoyed, Kurama sat down and decided he'd go ahead and have a snack. But the thought of eating made him nauseous. What the hell was wrong with him? Was there anything special going on in the cafeteria today that he might have forgotten?

A group of girls giggled loudly and Kurama shook his head. Annoying fangirls.

The redhead exhaled sharply and grabbed his bag. No more of this. He should be getting home.

(……………………………….)

Hiei yawned like a cute little cat making Yusuke smile. The younger boy settled under their favorite tree in the park and closed his eyes to sleep. Yusuke watched him with shadowed eyes lying down beside him.

"Ne, Hiei…" Yusuke whispered after a while of silence.

Hiei stirred but did not open his eyes. "Hn."

The older boy moved closer until their shoulders were touching. "It's a nice day, isn't it?"

One red eye opened to stare at him. Yusuke grinned loudly. Hiei huffed and turned on his side so that his back was to Yusuke.

Yusuke moved closer again until his chest was touching Hiei's back. One arm went around Hiei's waist making the younger boy curl up like a nestling cub. Yusuke smiled at this. It took a while to get Hiei used to this kind of physical contact. He'd often push Yusuke away with a snarl.

The gentle breeze ruffled their hair and made even Yusuke sleepy. He buried his nose on Hiei's hair and inhaled. "You smell like apples…" he whispered.

Hiei's shoulder went up with a shrug.

"Hey…"

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

Yusuke chuckled. His lips moved to the back of Hiei's neck. "Hey…"

"Hn?"

"You think we'd always be friends?" Yusuke asked, his lips dragging on Hiei's skin as he spoke.

Hiei turned to face him, eyes opened in a glare. "We will if you would just shut up." he replied and turned away again.

Yusuke burst laughing, pulling Hiei closer and kissing Hiei's nape. "Okay. I'll shut up now."

_Sleep tight, my love…_

(………………………………………)

Kurama forgot about going home as he sat down a bench on one of their school's many mini-parks. This one was a bit hidden, with a small lake and a little chapel hidden behind rows and rows of roses.

The redhead smiled. There was something about roses that gets him…

"Ouch!" a voice cried out from behind the bushes.

The redhead stood up, worried, trying to see whom the voice belonged to. "Hello…?"

The bush shook and Kurama ran towards it, more than worried now and trying to remember the school's emergency hotline as he whipped out his cell phone.

Suddenly, a figure rolled out of the bushes, moaning and groaning as it rolled on the floor. Kurama watched in confusion, torn between dialing on his cell phone and calling out for help.

A brown head shot up and shook its fist to the sky. "Damn you, Botan!" he yelled before getting to his feet.

Kurama finally moved, pocketing his cell phone again and helping the person up. "Are you okay…?" he asked, the confusion and worry showing on his face.

Very brown eyes that were almost golden yellow peered at him. Kurama stepped away when he realized the person wasn't hurt. Kurama stared back at him… and at his clothes.

The young man was wearing what looked like a robe that reached down his feet, in blue and red and a white scarf around his neck. What's even weirder was the tattoo 'Jr.' on his forehead.

"You're Kurama, aren't you…?" the young man asked.

Although surprised and still out of it, Kurama nodded.

The young man grinned and grabbed his hand in a vigorous handshake. "How are you? How are you? Uwaah!! The trip just took forever. Sorry to be so late. Botan just pushed me off and I fell right there…" he trailed off and Kurama looked at where he was pointing at.

"Hope I didn't miss anything." the young man continued. "After all it's been… centuries. How's Hiei, by the way?"

Kurama stared at him. "Who…?"

The brown gold eyes narrowed at him. "Hiei-san… your little babykins? How is he?"

The redhead shook his head and pulled away. "I'm sorry. You must have mistaken me for someone else."

"Mistake?" he echoed. "You _are_ Shuichi Minamino, otherwise known as Kurama right?"

"Well…" Kurama nodded. "I am Kurama but I don't know any Hiei…"

"What…?"

"And I don't know you either. Are you still hurt from that fall? I can take you to the clinic…?"

"What ?!?" the young man exploded. "You don't know me?!"

Kurama watched as the young man stalked to and fro, muttering to himself about time, delay, souls and some other things Kurama failed to catch.

The redhead shrugged and walked to the bench to pick up his bag.

"Wait, wait, wait!" the young man called and Kurama turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you don't remember me?" he asked, leaning towards Kurama until their faces were inches apart.

Kurama moved away in discomfort. "Ah, I'm sure…"

"I'm Koenma. God of Death." he insisted. "You wished for a soul bind say, a couple thousand centuries ago…"

Kurama's forehead wrinkled in doubt. He looked at Koenma who stared back at him eagerly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurama finally asked. "You might've bumped your head when you fell…?"

"I'm fine." Koenma almost screamed at him. "What about Hiei? Your soul mate? The love of your life… I meant, lives. Where is he?"

The redhead shook his head, holding up one hand. "I'm very sorry. I don't know of any Hiei…"

"Red eyes, pale skin, a fire demon with a personality to match and about this short…"

Kurama was about to shake his head again but a picture of the not-so-stranger in the bus a few days ago popped in his mind. He stared at Koenma. "His name is Hiei then…?"

"Nuoooooooo!" Koenma exploded, kneeling on the floor and pulling at his hair. "I'm a failure! My dad will definitely spank me for years for this! Nuooo!!!!"

The redhead pulled him to his feet. "Wait, Koenma-san. You know Hiei?" 

"How can I not know him? You wished to be bounded to him for all eternity. I granted your wish and now… this!!! Unforgivable!"

"Koenma-san. Please get a hold of yourself. Koenma-san!"

The young man or god sniffed before looking at him. "What…?"

Kurama's heart was beating so loud he wondered if Koenma could hear it. He had asked this… god to bind his soul with Hiei? Is that why Hiei seemed so familiar to him?

"I… will you please explain it clearly?" Kurama asked. "I've seen Hiei before and…"

Koenma's eyes were bright again. "And you could feel his soul calling out to you…? Oh, rejoice! Rejoice! You were meant to be together. Have you reached first base yet?"

First base? Kurama was confused.

"You were supposed to meet each life time, fall in love and be reincarnated as lovers again. For every life time that each of you lived…" Koenma trailed off and was pacing again, muttering to himself.

Kurama opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, seeing Koenma so preoccupied. He didn't know whether to believe what this person was saying. Bound to Hiei for all eternity? Was it possible? Is that why Hiei was like someone he had known and trusted? And is that why he had felt so lonely… was it because it was Hiei he wanted in his life…?

"Wait a minute…!" Koenma suddenly exploded. "You've never met Hiei?"

Kurama looked up and nodded. "That's what I've been…"

"And you didn't remember me…?"

"Well, this is the first time I've seen you…"

"How about Kuwabara? Or Yukina? Do you remember them?"

Kurama shook his head.

"Genkai…?"

"No."

"Botan…?"

"Who…?"

"Shizuru…?"

"NO. What is this twenty questions…?"

"I KNEW IT!" Koenma exploded angrily, his brown gold eyes burning in anger. "Someone is messing up your pasts… If the souls fail to converge… memories are erased but the souls continue to hunger."

Koenma looked at Kurama gravely as he patted the redhead's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll fix this. I'm going to punish whoever it is that's messing up your lives."

Kurama blinked. "H-hai…"

Koenma nodded. "Let's start over. I'm Koenma." he said and extended a hand. Kurama shook it. "I'm next in line as God of Death. My father, Enma, is the current God-King of Reikai."

Kurama nodded back. "I'm Shuichi Minamino but call me Kurama. I'm…"

"… a Youko and a famous thief in the Makai," Koenma continued and smiled at Kurama's perplexed expression. "Believe me, I know."

The young god clapped Kurama's shoulder. "Now, let's find your sweetheart before he gets stolen."

(…………………………………………)

Dark brown eyes scanned the two young men before her who slumbered in peace. Red hair, down to slim shoulders swayed gently in the breeze. One pale hand reached out and a long finger traced Hiei's nose, barely touching him.

"My prince…" a soft voice murmured.

Yusuke felt the chill and shuddered in his sleep, his arms tightening protectively around Hiei. The younger man's heart-shaped lips opened in a murmur.

"Yes, Hiei," the soft voice said, as if replying. "We'll be together soon."

Red eyes fluttered open, sensing. Hiei looked around, a bit confused but remembered he was in the park with Yusuke. It was still too early to go home and the breeze was so…

Dark eyes watched behind a tree as Hiei closed his eyes to sleep again. Then, a small laugh.

"Together forever…"

(…………………………………….)

Author's Notes: Whoa! Last minute addition. Sudden bright idea. Blame it on the heat. Thanks for reviewing.


End file.
